


CaLcIuM hOoD

by ashley_emo_trash77



Series: Crack fics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, group chat au, sydney u better read this I stg-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_emo_trash77/pseuds/ashley_emo_trash77
Summary: its just a crack fic, nothing more.
Series: Crack fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610206
Kudos: 2





	CaLcIuM hOoD

_‘LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi’ added ‘rAiNbOw hAiR bOi’ , ‘2016 LiP RiNg bOi’ , and ‘CaLCiUm HoOd’ to the chat_

CaLCiUm HoOd : ashton why

rAiNbOw hAiR bOi : i mean i’m not really opposed to the names

2016 LiP RiNg bOi : ASHTON PLEASE NOT THIS NAME, I’M PAST THE LIP RING STAGE

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : I SHALL NEVER LUKE JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID THIS

CaLCiUm HoOd : …

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : THIS IS PAYBACK FOR NEVER GETTING BREAKFAST WITH ME AND SLEEPING IN

rAiNbOw hAiR bOi : oh shit we’re really in for it now

2016 LiP RiNg bOi : fuck

CaLCiUm HoOd : oh great

2016 LiP RiNg bOi : ashton rn:

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : I STG LUKE YOU’RE NOT HELPING YOUR CASE VERY MUCH

2016 LiP RiNg bOi : aight, aight, i'll chill, dayum boi

CaLCiUm HoOd : k but y my name calcium tho 

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : because you like milk very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much and drink it soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much and your whole body is made of calcium and just calcium

rAiNbOw hAiR bOi : ?

CaLCiUm HoOd : wtf 

CaLCiUm HoOd : i dont even like milk

2016 LiP RiNg bOi : ......ashton....... r u... drunk,,,?

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat noooooo im not drunk not at alllllllllll

rAiNbOw hAiR bOi : ash do u need me to come over?? 

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : no shut up i wanna explain the rest of the namesssssssssssss

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : ok so michaels is rainbow hair boi because he secretly eats hair dye in his spare time and he's colored rainbow on the inside from the dye

rAiNbOw hAiR bOi : ...ok then.... i dont think i like my name as much as i did before. 

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : and lukes name is 2016 lip ring boi because luke secretly wants to go back to his 2016 self and he obsesses over his collection of lip rings and he secretly wants to marry his lip ring that he wore in 2016 except he cant because he cant put a smaller ring on the lip ring and he really really really wants to wear his lip ring again but is afraid that society will judge him 

2016 LiP RiNg bOi : ...wtf....

CaLcIuM hOoD : .....

LiTtLe dRuMmEr bOi : bUT THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE IS CALCIUM HOOD BECAUSE 2016 LIP RING BOI AND RANBOW HAIR BOI ARE IRRELEVANT COME ON CALCIUM HOOD LETS LEAVE 5SOS AND START OUR OWN BAND CALLED CALCIUM, I CAN DRUM AND YOU CAN PLAY BASS AND SING, WE CAN BE LIKE TWENTY ONE PILOTS 

CaLcIuM hOoD : ashton no you're drunk


End file.
